


Olive Branch Cure

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Julian thinks he has the cure to the Founders illness but will they accept the help of a solid?





	Olive Branch Cure

The Founder's are dying and two men hope they have the cure.

 

 

THE OLIVE BRANCH CURE

Julian stood outside the quarter's with his hand an inch from the door chime.

He was torn about what he'd come for and had gone over the reason's for and against in his head the last three days.

He had told no one what he'd been working on these last months.

It was nearly midnight and he felt like he'd been standing there for hours already.

He took a deep breath and stepped into commitment as he pressed the chime.

His heart pounded as he waited for an answer from inside then used his medical over ride when there  
was none before he could 'chicken out'.

He let the door slide closed before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for coming in without permission but I really need to talk to you."

Julian waited but was met with silence.

"I know you're here. The computer said you were!"

Julian turned frustratedly toward the door.

"Great,I'm talking to myself! I might as well forget it! It was crazy and I could lose everything!"

A hand came down on his shoulder and he nearly jumped a foot.

"May I ask what you're doing in my quarter's Doctor?"

Julian turned and placed a hand over his heart and panted to catch his breath.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that Odo!"

"In my own quarter's?"

"I called out,you didn't answer!"

"I wasn't here."

"The computer said you were."

"It's easier to do undercover work without the badge."

"Let me guess,Quark."

"Who else? And I ask again,why are you here?"

"I..." Julian started then walked to the window.

Odo sensed he shouldn't push so he leaned against his shapeshifting sphere and waited,unconsciously melting into it.

"Odo, I...would you mind not doing that?" Julian asked turning back to him.

"Sorry." Odo answered straightening.

"No. I'm sorry. It's your natural state. It just reminded me of Internment camp 371."

"There were Founder's there?"

He knew the Doctor had spoken very little of his experiences there,at least to the crew...  
the security tapes did show he spent considerable time with Counselor Telnorri for several months  
after he returned to them.

"They came to remind us that they could come and go while we had no such freedom." Julian sighed.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you."

Julian shook his head.

"I didn't come here to dredge up the past. Odo...  
I've done something that a lot of people,not the least of which are my crewmates,will not like.   
In fact,they'll probably be livid."

"What is it that you've done?" And why are you telling me?

"Odo..." Julian swallowed looking him in the eye,  
"I may have found a way to help your people. A cure for their illness."

Odo's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Starfleet will undoubtedly consider it treason." Julian sighed.

"You...you found a way to cure my people?"

"I may have. There is a problem though."

"How to get Sisko to let us go to the Gamma Quadrant. I'll speak to him!"

"That's not the problem. Well...not the one I was talking about. Odo,since you're not ill,I have no one to test it on."

"But you can use it on me,to see how my body reacts."

"I'm reluctant to do that. This cure,if it works,is geared toward eradicating the virus invading their bodies.  
I have no idea what it might do to you."

"Alright. That means we'll need one of my people to try it on. I don't expect them to jump at your help."

"Neither do I." Julian agreed.

"I'll speak to the Captain in the morning."

"I want to be there." 

Odo nodded and stepped to the door so it would open.

"Thank you for sharing it with me." Odo said.

"I hope it works. It could mean the end of the war." Julian said.

"That may be asking a lot."

"I know but I can hope can't I?"

"Yes. So can I."

 

 

 

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"But sir--"

"No! You are not going to Cardassia!" 

"Captain,the Doctor is right. This cure could bring an end to the war. We have to try this." 

"I agree." Julian added.

They'd been going round and round for fifteen minutes now with both sides adament.

"Julian,you've been a prisoner of the Dominion before and it is most likely you will be again if you go and  
I will not allow that to happen! Especially not with your---"

"Not with my genetic enhancement." Julian finished.

"Yes."

"So I'm a liability to Starfleet."

"That is not what I said." Sisko defended.

"No,but it's what you mean and we both know it. I've been down that road once before with Sloan if you recall."

"I'm sorry Julian,Odo,but the reality is that Starfleet would rather the Founder's succumb to this illness."

"If my people are dead then there is no threat to your people any longer." Odo replied sourly.

"That's not fair sir. What if this cure can end the war,can we afford to turn our back on it?"

"The Changeling's are dying." Sisko pointed out.

"And if they don't? Has Starfleet considered that possibility?"

"They give survival a low percentage."

"There's one thing you haven't considered." Odo replied.

"That I'm not Starfleet and I could take the cure and you'd have no right to stop me."

"You're right." Sisko answered.

Not an ascent but not a denial either.

"Sir,I want to go with---"

"You I can stop. End of discussion." Sisko glared at his officer.

Julian glanced at Odo with furrowed brow as he folded his arms.

"The Rio Grande has been retrofitted." Sisko added opening the door without looking at them. "Dismissed." 

Julian followed Odo out in silence.

 

Sisko watched from the door as they disappeared in the turbolift.

He knew Julian was upset over being barred from going with Odo but he simply could not,would not,  
let his officer go on what was tantamount to a suicide mission for him.

Sisko had wished more than once that Julian would act like more of a Starfleet officer and less a doctor   
but that was like wishing the Dominion would simply up and vanish from the quadrant.

He walked to his desk and sighed.

He hoped as much as they did that Julian had found a cure and this bloody war could end and then maybe the changelings  
wouldn't see them as 'solids' to be feared and hated and controlled but in the way Odo saw them instead...  
people he trusted.

I would give a hundred wormholes to end this war.

 

"I'll need the cure and your notes on it."

"What time are you leaving?" Julian asked glumly.

"This afternoon."

"You can't!"

"Oh?"

"I mean,I'll never be able to have everything together in a few hours." Julian explained.

"All I need is the cure and your notes."

"Odo,you need equipment,a template,that's going to take time."

"It's one changeling Doctor."

"There's only one changeling in the Alpha Quadrant now?" Julian asked dubiously.

"That is correct."

"And what if she was lying to you?"

"Doctor,we linked,I would have read from her if there were others."

"And did you read from her that they were planning on invading Betazed?"

"No,but she may not have known at the time."

"Odo,we were at war then too and they had to have long range plans to take over the Alpha Quadrant,  
yet she didn't share those with you either."

Odo didn't answer that charge and Julian didn't give him a chance either.

"Look,just wait one more day,I promise everything will be ready by then. Besides,you should really spend today  
with Nerys...just in case."

"Perhaps you're right."

Julian nodded as the lift reached the Promenade.

"I do have things I need to take care of before I leave now that I think about it."

"I'll see you later then."

Odo nodded and they parted ways at the Infirmary.

 

 

 

Julian spent the rest of the day loading the Rio Grande with his equipment only stopping for a quick  
lunch and finally finishing at 1900.

He stopped by Quark's where he espied Kira and Odo on their way to Vic's as he sat at the bar.

"What can I get you Doctor?"

"Um,a synthale I guess."

"Hey,Julian! I haven't seen you all day."

"Been really busy Miles."

"You wanna play some darts?"

"Sure."

Miles retrieved the darts from behind the bar and Julian joined him at the board when he got his drink.  
Julian's comm. bagde chirped twenty minutes into the game and he left for the Infirmary to take a call from a colleague.

 

"That didn't take long." Miles commented when Julian reappeared ten minutes later.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning for a consult."

"How long ya gonna be gone?"

"I'm not sure. A few days maybe."

"Well...I'm gonna miss you."

"Thank you,the feeling is mutual."

"And on that admission ya can buy me a refill." Miles grinned.

"You're a real card Miles Edward O'Brien!" Julian retorted and went to the bar for the refills.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kira walked Odo to the runabout pad the next morning.

She was worried about him going to Cardassian Prime alone. The Jem'Hadar and Vorta wouldn't harm him she knew but  
the Cardassian's were another matter and she hoped they were kept in line.

"I'll be back in a few days." He promised her.

She nodded silently praying he wouldn't be enticed by the female shapeshifter on Cardassia to rejoin her in the great link.

"Nerys," Odo said taking her hand,"don't worry,I will come back."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm surprised Dr. Bashir isn't here." He commented as they walked to the runabout.

"He left an hour ago on some consultation."

Odo grunted in reply.

"It's a good thing he left or he might have tried to sneak aboard with you." Sisko added joining them.

"Undoubtedly." Odo answered.

"Please be careful." Kira requested.

"I have no intention of staying." He reiterated.

"Good. Good luck,I hope this cure works Odo." Sisko said sincerely.

"Thank you sir,so do I."

"You'd better get going." Sisko commented.

"Whatever happens,we'll go to Vic's when you get back." Kira vowed.

"I think I'll need it."

Kira and Sisko returned to Ops in time to see him go to impulse toward the Cardassian border.

"He'll be back." Sisko said quietly.

"I know." She replied softly.

Sisko placed his hand on her shoulder as the runabout disappeared from view.

 

 

 

 

 

 

'We have passed the Cardassian border.'

"Computer?"

"Thank you,computer."

Odo turned and gave Julian his best Worf scowl.

"Don't give me a lecture Odo,the Captain will have my head when we get back as it is."

"I should have known being told no wouldn't stop you." Odo grunted turning back to his console as Julian slid into the co-pilot's seat.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked eyeing the console in front of him.

"Taking you back."

"You can't--!"

The console beeped cutting off his protest.

"We have company." Odo reported.

"The probably were watching the station and headed out this way when we left." Julian figured upon seeing the two Jem'Hadar ships on an intercept course.

"They'll reach us in four minutes." Odo reported.  
"I'm going to hail them,let me do the talking." He told the doctor.

"I wouldn't dream of interferring."

Odo grunted as he touched the communications panel and received a visual response.

"Founder," A Vorta neither Julian nor Odo had ever seen before bowed before Odo,"it is an honor."

"We'd like to see the Founder on Cardassia Prime." Odo said without preamble.  
"Is there a problem?" Odo asked gruffly when they were silent for a moment,eyeing Julian who remained silent but stared back.

"No Founder,please follow us." The smarmy Vorta replied and disappeared form the screen.

"Well,just two more hours." Julian said lightly as he closed his eyes.

Odo nodded silently keeping an eye on the ships in front of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sisko read the message again.

He didn't believe it at first then it sunk in what Julian had done.

"I'll leave you alone for a while." Kira said as anger smoldered in his eyes.

He opened the door for her wordlessly and she quickly went to her console in Ops and   
counted then cringed slightly as she heard a crash followed by loud swearing.

She shook her head at Miles and Worf who tensed.

She knew exactly how Sisko felt.

 

Damn it! Of all the foolish---!

He thought angrily as he reached for the baseball with his teams signature on it from where it lay against the wall  
when he threw it at the console which broke on impact. The irony being that it landing with Julian's autograph face up.

"How could you do this Julian? How could you put yourself at such risk?!?"

Sisko shook his head and sighed.

"How could you not? You always say you're a doctor first,Starfleet officer second." He said aloud.

Please take care of him Odo.

"Sisko to O'Brien,I have a small computer problem."

 

Odo and Julian looked at each other as they stood on the transporter pad of the runabout.

Neither was comfortable about transporting into the heart of Cardassia.

"Ready?" Odo asked.

Julian nodded.

"Computer,energize."

They rematerialized a moment later and were met by Weyoun 6, Damar and half a dozen Jem'Hadar.

"I don't know about you,but I don't feel very welcome." Julian breathed.

Weyoun spread his arms and bowed to Odo.

"Founder, it is an honor to see you again."

"I'm here to see her." Odo replied impatiently.

"Of course and I am sure she will be pleased to see you."

"The Doctor and I will follow you then."

"I'm afraid he'll have to wait here."

"Then I will as well, please let her know we've come."

"As you wish." Weyoun replied and left the room with Damar and two guards in tow.

"I appreciate your concern Odo but maybe you should have gone with him."

"I doubt I would have seen you again if I had."

 

"We should interrogate the Doctor. We could learn of the Federation's plans." Damar said as they walked down the corridor.

"I doubt Odo would allow that."

"Do you really think she'll see them both?"

"I don't know. The Founder has been in an...unusual mood recently."

"Maybe she'll only see Odo."

"Perhaps."

"Then we can interrogate Bashir."

"Perhaps."

 

"Do you think she'll see you?" Julian asked.

"Yes,but she may not see us."

"If so then I want you to go in and try to convince her to let us help."

"I don't trust Weyoun and Damar not to harm you." Odo replied.

"I don't trust them either but if Weyoun gives you his word I won't be harmed he'll be obliged to keep it since you are his god,won't he?"

"I suppose so." Odo agreed,though he hated the term 'god'.

"Then take that chance Odo...for all of us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"This seat taken?"

Sisko shook his head and Kira sat down across from him in the replimat.

"You've barely touched your lunch."

"I have a lot on my mind." Sisko smiled.

"You think they're okay?" She asked dropping her voice to keep their conversation private.

"I hope so. I've had trouble concentrating all day because I'm worried. I know Odo can take care of himself but  
Julian can be very headstrong when it comes to his work and I pray he doesn't go off without thinking...  
God know's what the Founder's would do to him."

"Odo won't let them hurt him."

"I'm not questioning Odo, but if he and Julian get separated the Cardassian's wouldn't hesitate to  
interrogate Julian...regardless of the Founder's."

"Odo will protect Julian...even if he has to die doing it."

 

 

"Good news Odo, she will see you." Weyoun announced cheerfully.

"And Dr. Bashir?"

"I'm afraid she has denied him."

Odo glanced at Julian who nodded encouragingly.

"Weyoun, I am holding you personally responsible for the Doctor's safety while we are apart!"

"Of course Odo, no harm will come to him."

"Good, because if it does, Weyoun 7 will be replacing you." Odo promised.

"I understand Odo, please follow me."

Odo looked back at Julian once then followed Weyoun out as Damar lingered behind.

"Legate Damar, I belief you have work to do." Weyoun said keeping the door from closing.

Damar eyed Bashir a moment then followed them out frowning.

"I'll be back soon." Odo promised.

"I'll be here." Julian smiled failing to hide his discomfort from Odo though.

He leaned against the console as the door closed on him and two guards, holding his med.kit in front of him as though it were a shield.

 

 

"Odo,please come in."

"Thank you for seeing me."

"You are one of us Odo. We will always see you. Why did you bring the 'solid'?"

"I know you're dying."

The female shapeshifter looked at him.

"Weyoun 5 told me. Dr. Bashir is here to try and help you."

The changeling let her shape go and Odo saw just how bad she was...her 'skin' was flaking off.

"Why would a 'solid' help us?"

"He hopes it will bring about an end to the war."

"We cannot trust him."

"I trust him and I was hoping you would for me."

"I'm sorry Odo, I cannot."

"I'm sorry too." Odo replied and turned toward the door.

"Wait. How do you know he has truly come to help us? Perhaps they have sent him to see how ill we are."

"He's risking his career by being here."

"I think the 'solid's' have poisoned you into trusting them."

"And I think you have nothing to lose by letting him try and help."

She looked at him and saw that he did trust Bashir even if she didn't her own   
people were having no success of their own.

"I will allow him to try."

"Good." Odo said softly.

 

"So...um...which are you two? First? Second? What?"

The Jem'Hadar stared at Julian silently.

"Come on, what could I possible learn from that?"  
He sighed when they didn't reply.

"So, isn't it about time for your Ketracel White?"

The soldiers looked at each other then glared at him.

"Silence!" One ordered.

"I just asked a question."

The one who spoke stepped forward menacingly.

"Silence!" He reiterated.

"You Alpha Jem'Hadar certainly are far less patient then your Gamma counterparts aren't you?"

The first soldier raised his weapon at Julian.

"Not a wise idea, the Founder wouldn't be pleased if harm came to me."

"He is correct third, the Founder ordered him unharmed during his absence."

"Thank you four. May I ask your name, four is so...formal."

Julian straightened when the door slid open and sighed relieved when Odo appeared.

"She's agreed to your help."

"Great." Julian answered and strode over to him.

"It was nice chatting with the two of you." He called as he followed Odo and Weyoun out causing Weyoun to do a double   
take but he recovered quickly and led them down the corridor but leaving Julian satisfied that he got to him, even a little bit.

"Thank you Weyoun, I know the way from here."

"As you wish Founder." The Vorta bowed and left them to go on alone.

"So is there anything I should know about her other than she hates 'solid's' and may be extremely hostile to me?"

"That's about all you need to know...except that she can't revert to her natural state."

"Did you tell her I'll need a sample of her...genetic substance?"

"Yes,she's agreed to give you a small one."

"Good,I'll take it back to the runabout for tests."

"I think I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

Odo nodded as they reached her door.

"All right."

Odo signaled and they heard a weak voice call for their entry.

Julian didn't like how she sounded and his professional concern came to the fore as the door opened.

"You remember Dr. Bashir?"

"I hope you found yourself comfortable at Camp 371."

Julian refused to let her get to him and ignored the clear threat.

"I'd like to take a sample now please."

She nodded and watched him remove a blood sampler from the med.kit and press press it to her 'arm'.

"You are genetically enhanced,taken to Idigeon Prime when you were a child where they attempted to correct the 'solid' mistake you were born with."

Julian took a deep breath and concentrated on his task not allowing her to get to him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He told Odo as he stepped away from her and touched his comm. badge but received no answering chirp.

"There must be a dampening field in place." Odo said looking at the female.

She touched a panel on her desk.

"You may leave now." 

Julian felt like it was an order.

"Bashir to Rio Grande,one to transport...energize."

Odo watched him disappear then turned to her.

"There was no need to antagonize him. He came here to help you."

"You do trust them don't you?"

"They have treated me...well."

"Poor Odo, we should never have forced you to live among them...they poisoned you against your own people."

"No. You poisoned yourselves, believing they wanted nothing but to harm you. You have no reason to fear them!"

"They persecuted us Odo! We survived by--"

"Trying to control them. Did you really think they would simply allow you to attempt that slavery on them?"

"I tire, let's not discuss the war any longer.  
Tell me Odo, has Major Kira shown you any affection as you have longed for or is it as I have feared...no 'solid' can love a changeling?" 

"It's Colonel Kira and I have no desire to discuss my relationship with her with you."

"What shall we talk about then? You're home in the great link?"

"How are the other's?"

"Not well I'm afraid."

"Then I hope Dr. Bashir's cure works."

 

Julian finished setting up his makeshift lab in the runabout's mess hall and commenced the first test.  
He was sure this cure would work, he'd spent months theorizing and hypothesizing and he was sure this was it.  
This is what would save the changelings.  
My cure...a 'solids' cure...would save them!  
And end this damn war once and for all!  
He smiled at that thought.  
Life would return to normal, no more looking over our shoulder's for changelings...no more fear of being kidnapped again.  
The war wasn't the only reason he was doing this but it was the one that would appear on his official report.  
Get to work Julian, there'll be time for accolades later.

 

 

 

 

 

Odo sat quietly as the female rested.  
It worried him to see her have to retain her solid form when it was so unnatural to his people as they rested.  
Had Weyoun 5 been right when he said I'd be the only survivor?  
Bashir had been gone for several hours and he hoped that human saying that no news was good news was true.  
He nearly jumped when he heard the door chime.  
"Come in." He called softly.

Julian stepped into the room leaving Weyoun in the hall as the door closed since he could only transport into the transporter room of the complex.

"Where is she?" Julian asked.

"Resting. It didn't work,did it?" Odo asked reading his face.

"No. I ran test after test. The cure...had no effect. I was so damn sure..."

"You did your best." Odo answered hiding his disappointment.

"I should have done more--"

"You did all you could. I'll tell her, you can return to the runabout."

"I should remain...in case she has any questions."

"She won't. Please go, I'll be along shortly."

Julian looked at him a moment then nodded.  
"Bashir to Rio Grande...one to transport, energize."

He watched Julian vanish in the light.

"I knew there was nothing a 'solid' could do to help us."

"At least he tried and it's more than you would have done for him!"

"You have been around them too long...and I fear you will be with them forever."

Odo turned and his face softened at seeing her so helpless.  
"I am sorry this is happening to you." He said gently.

"As am I. Good-bye Odo."  
She didn't offer her hand and he stepped back.  
"I will miss you Odo."

"Good-bye."  
He called for transport as a heaviness settled in his heart over the thought that it might be the last time he'd see her alive.

 

 

 

Julian turned as the transporter activated and Odo silently slipped into the pilot's seat.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Setting course back to the border."

Julian nodded and faced forward since Odo obviously wasn't up to talking.

"I'm detecting four Jem'Hadar ships on an intercept course." He announced when his console beeped at him.

"Hail them." Odo requested.

The same Vorta appeared on their small viewer.

"Founder, we have been ordered to escort you to the border."

"Very well." Odo replied as he disengaged the viewer and slowed to impulse to allow them to catch up.

 

Julian finally broke the silence an hour into their trip home.  
"Odo...I'm really sorry I couldn't help them."

"You...already said that Doctor."

"I wanted it to for---"

"I know. To end the war. It would have been nice had you been successful."

"Not just to end the war Odo. I did it for you too." Julian said quietly.

Odo looked at him with gratitude.

"They're your people Odo and I wanted to save them for you. I know how hard it must be to see them go through this."   
He said looking out the window at the Jem'Hadar ships. "I really wanted to save them for you."

"I...thank you Doctor, that means a great deal to me."

"You can call me Julian you know?" He turned to Odo with a smile.

"I'm just...more comfortable with your title."

"I understand. Never get too close."

Odo was a bit taken aback that he did understand so well.

"I feel like a cup of tea,do you want anything?"

"No,thank you."

Julian walked to the small replicator and ordered mint tea then took his seat again with it.

 

 

 

They reached the border where they lost their escort and Julian breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you think the Captian will do to you?" Odo asked as they crossed the border. 

"I shutter to even think about what's waiting for me." Julian sighed.

Odo wasn't entirely sure he was joking.

 

The runabout set down gently onto its elevator pad and Odo keyed it back down to its berth.

"I'd better get some people down here to offload this equipment." Julian said as they exited the runabout.

"I think your people will be done by the time you get back from Sisko's office." Kira said meeting them at the door. "He wants to see you...now."

"I expected as much." Julian sighed and headed for the turbolift.

"Good luck." Odo called.

"Thanks,I'm sure I'll need it."  
They watched Julian disappear in the lift.

"Now,tell me everything." Kira ordered as they took their own lift.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, you're still in one piece, that's a reassuring sign." Odo commented stopping by the Infirmary at 2300 where he found  
Julian finishing putting his supplies away.

"I received a lecture on the foolishness of my actions,the waste of bringing a doctor up from Bajor to cover for me and lying about my intentions."

"So you got the riot act."

"It came from worrying about my safety. He also said he was very sorry my cure hadn't worked."

"Kira told me he was very worried about you."

"I appreciate that he cares." Julian nodded.

"But?"

"But I can take care of myself."

"It's hard for all of us, myself included, not to see you as you were when you first arrived."

"I have grown-up and changed a great deal since then."

"I know you have. Doctor?"

"Yes, Odo?"

"Would you care to join me for a drink at Quark's?" 

"I'd like that very much." Julian smiled and they left together.

 

THE END 1999

 

This story took place a few months following the events of Treachery,Faith and the Great River.�


End file.
